megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Youichi Makimura
Youichi Makimura is a minor character from the Persona 2 duology. Appearance * Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Supporting character * Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Supporting character Profile Regardless of which side of the universe, Makimura is a "handsome" con-artist who flirts with women but disappears once he takes all their savings away. "Youichi Makimura" is not his real name as he changes his name every time he flees his victim. Ulala Serizawa is one of his many victims and the two met in a matchmaking party. Makimura swindled all of Ulala's savings for marriage and then she practices boxing in the fitness club regularly so she can beat him for revenge someday. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Makimura calls the Joker to grant him charm irresistible to all females. Joker in turn makes him Queen Aquarius' subordinate to increase more female followers of the Masked Circle. When the player has pinpointed that King Leo's bombs are located in the fitness club GOLD, Makimura will appear to intercept them and is ready to summon a Persona. To his surprise, Ulala is also in the gym practicing boxing. Upon this untimely encounter, Ulala also summons her Persona to chase down Makimura. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' After Chizuru Ishigami has announced in the TV show that any caller of the Joker Curse for contract killing will become a Joker themselves, Ulala, fearing she will become a Joker too, tells Maya Amano to stay away from her in the phone. From the vague deja vu, Maya thinks Ulala may have cursed Makimura for the marriage scam, accompanies Katsuya Suou and Baofu to take Makimura into custody in order to avoid any possible murdering. Makimura is found in Parabellum and cheating another woman who believes he is a scientist and readily to give him her savings for a research. After his true nature is exposed, he is taken to the fitness club where Ulala locks herself up. Ulala at this point has become totally infected by the Joker and reveals that the one she actually wants to kill is her close friend, Maya. After subduing the possessed Ulala, Makimura urges everyone around to kill the "evil" lady before she harms anyone else. Baofu exposes his scheme to have the witness of his crime dead and punches him in the face, but Ulala mercifully defends for him. Makimura then promises to stop swindling and repay the money he has defrauded. In the fake Persona 2 anime trailer, Makimura's photo is attached on the sandbag which Ulala uses to practice boxing. Gallery Trivia *Makimura is modeled after the Japanese actor (羽賀 研二) who was alleged to have borrowed his ex-girlfriend's money to run his unsuccessful business and had an affair with another woman before their breakup. After the release of the original version of Eternal Punishment, Haga served 6 years of prison sentence for commercial fraud and intimidation. *Although Makimura in Innocent Sin has the ability to summon a Persona, the actual Persona he possesses is never shown on screen. Judging from the other Masked Circle members, the Persona he uses is most likely the reverse type. *In Innocent Sin, Makimura is a follower of Queen Aquarius. Both are the only named members of the Masked Circle whose Persona is unknown. Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Masked Circle